A princess and her gurad
by Zelianyu
Summary: Misao is a princess, who seems to keep getting suitors that want her power and money, so they hurt her. She's gets saved by her friend Sano, and thus her parents decide she needs a body guard.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own em nope, nope, nope. Okay blast me for having to watch Aladdin. Ugh now another story comes to mind. Oh well I am working on three oh wait nope four stories almost simultaneously, one that I have not worked on in forever, which is one of my Kaoru Kenshin ones. Too bad this is going to go up as soon as I get all four chapters done. Hehe so I will have 4 stories with chapters up by the time you read this. Well on with the story. So my muse for this one is DISNEY'S ALADDIN, Which just recently came out on DVD. My sis bought it and I got to watch it, first thing I watched too, on my new TV.

This has no set date, I'm just writing what comes to mind and feel free to ask me questions if I have confused you.

I BEG YOU PLEASE READ THIS. I've gotten a couple of peopel asking why I am reposting, I guess the slight differance in the name is hardt osee, not sure. Anyway not meaning anything to anyone. I just don't want to have to repeat myself too often. Okay I've lost my other acount for NC 17 material, is my guess, and I've made a new account. So I am reposting all of my stories about two to three at a time and on different days so I don't have to update all of them on the same day next week. I will update the stories in weekly installment unless for some reason I can't, but it won't be too far after that. A few stories only have a couople chapters out adn I am going to post one oft hose stories now on that one it wilkl be a two week time period so I can gett henext chapter written. My one chpater stories I will not be posting as of yet so I can get my other ones further to fcompetion and what not Thanks.

Misao heaved a heavy sigh as she flopped on her king sized bed. Her silk sheets made the bed slippery so she slid back when she landed. They were so soft to the touch, but reminded her of her royal life.

"Misao?" A males voice questioned.

'Grand another suitor here for my hand, why does father keep sending for them?' Misao growled in her mind, while running a hand through her bangs.

"Ahh, there is the pretties princess in all the lands. My dear why not get up from that soft pallet and accompany me for a walk?" Misao heaved a sigh, which the man seemed to either ignore or not even hear.

"Where do you wish to have this stroll?" Misao questioned in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Ahh, my dear princess, some place that hardly rivals your beauty."

'Is this loser actually thinking this shit's going to make me fall for him, puh-lease.' Misao shivered at the thought. She got up from her bed and stared at the man's attire. She almost chocked in laughter, but managed to put a small smile on her face. He was dressed in sickening cream-colored robes with a purple hat. His stance seemed to show smugness, which didn't suit the scrawny man at all. All the robes hung loosely making him seem almost skinner than he was. 'I think he's the worse by far..." Misao's thoughts trailed off as the man wrapped an arm around her shoulders and started walking her toward the exit to her room.

Misao had to deal with the man for half the day, just walking and him chatting about himself. "Yes my father owns a navy fleet that will kill all who dare to appose..." Misao kept a smile on her face even though the man was stuck on himself.

That was all the talk had been about, was him. 'No questions pertaining to me, and did I love to talk? Though I am far different from this guy, sure any woman talks about themselves to a degree, but I would talk about things that happened during the day to other people as well. I would talk about the weather or some topic that maybe the other person and I had interest in, unlike this loser who has nothing better to do that talk about himself.' Misao was brought out of her thoughts as the man was now standing in front of her. He had a smug look on his face.

"Dear princess you should listen to the man who is to become your husband." Misao was shoved back against a garden wall. She looked around and it seemed it was a shadowed placed in the garden. "You seem caught up in your own thoughts, tell me princess, what do you think of me?"

"You really want to know?" Misao asked sweetly.

"Yes," Another of his smug smiles adorned his face.

"I think you are self absorbed, and conceited." Misao spit angrily at him.

"Is that all?" The man's face was still smug. Misao rose a questioning eyebrow.

"No there are other things..." Misao hissed in pain as she was pushed into the wall harder.

"You will have no ill thoughts of me, and you shall tell your father that you will marry me, or I will give you a damn good reason to." The man snarled in a whisper.

"Uhh, let me go you asshole."

SLAP

Misao was shocked, not once in her life had she been smacked, not once. Her hand came up to her left cheek. A shocked look was on her face.

"Aww, now is the little pet quite through..." His sentence was cut off as Misao backhanded him hard. The man jumped back in pain and wiped blood from the corner of his mouth. "You bitch," The man seethed. He stalked over to Misao but was halted as the hand he had raised to strike her was being held firmly in a fist. The next instant his feet no longer touched the ground. He was socked and tried to turn to get a look at the man holding him, but a powerful punch to his back had him breathing hard and barley able to keep his eyes open.

"I suggest you keep yer hands off the princess. She'll choose who she wants to be in the company of." The man swung the prince forward and then back letting go of him. The prince fell into a thorn bush and started screaming in agony. "Princess, how about I take ya back to yer room."

Misao looked up at the tall dark haired man. A smile coming to her face, "Thank you Sano, I owe you one."

"Aww nah, you can let me eat dinner with ya one of these nights and the debt'll be paid."

"Sano you louse, are you ever going to stop eating here?" A smug smile came to Misao's lips at the banter.

"Nah, then where would I eat?" A laugh coming from him broke Misao into a laugh as well.

"How about you eat dinner with us tonight."

"I was hopin for that." A rough smile came to his face. He grabbed Misao around the waist in one arm and started briskly walking to the palace.

"SANO PUT ME DOWN." Misao hollered.

"Her hollering like that isn't really princess like dear." A deep female voice stated

"Ahh I know, but we can't change her spirit. She's grown up like this forever now. Lets let her keep her spirit." A males voice stated.

"I suppose, but we must do something about all these princes trying to harm her. He isn't the first and I doubt he will be the last. Where is that rather large black cat you got for her?" The female questioned as she stood up and looked out over the balcony overlooking the garden

"I believe the prince laying in the bush screaming has caged it somehow. Iero will be after that prince as soon as I let him loose, and sadly I believe that prince has it coming to him." The male voice stated calmly as he approached his wife.

"I agree, now let us find a suitable guard for her, after all she can't keep getting hurt or being forced to do things. She doesn't have to rely on him, I mean she can handle herself but she's still a princess. Her strength is limited and being caught off guard like she was today will happen sometimes, and if not for her roughish friend Sanosuke." A gasp escaped her lips as the male wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"A guard I suppose is necessary, but please make sure he has the cunning to save her, looks are not all my beautiful wife."

"Ahh, yes if I remember right, I chose you for your looks, though your cunning wasn't all that reliable when it came to certain things," A giggle escaping her. Her being pulled flush against him was his answer as he nibbled on her ear.

"Ahh, but my cunning was made up in other areas as were my skills."

"You could out sword fight any who came against you I do remember that, sadly I also remember you were a beggars son, and our marriage was postponed until my father was killed. " A sad looked passed over her face. "I do miss him, and why he had to go on that mission still eludes me, but the past is just that the past I can not redo it nor would I want to." She leaned back into the man's warm embrace.

"I believe my skills still out match all but one man, who became leader at the age of 15. Should we seek this man out?"

"Hmm, did he not loose most of his men in a battle that just recently happened?"

"Most still speak of it, but it has been a year almost, he is mostly himself. He'll be distant to Misao."

"Well then I may not approve, as he is a prince, we should try to get these two together." The woman sighed wistfully.

"You and your sorry excuse for romance, he has denounced his prince title, and doesn't associate with it any longer." His arms tightened around her as he spoke. "I believe that keeping his identity of being a suitable prince for her will remain secret as he wishes to be free from it."

"Yes we can still have other princes come and visit with Misao, but he may be just what she needs to take her role seriously." A sad smile graced her features once more. "She only has half a year left to choose and then we must pick.

"Can we not change the rule?" The man sighed at the comment his wife made.

"No we can not, Misao, when she becomes queen can change it, as a new Era is starting and change is a must or we will not survive."

"Quite true, let us get a hold of this Aoshi Shinomori and see if he will be willing to take the offer. Last I knew he was looking for work where he could use his skills in battle." A laugh escaped him at the scene below. "She hasn't fallen for his charm yet, and I doubt she will, but he has fallen for her."

"Yes Sano is a character, but still he'd protect Misao with his life, it is sad that they can never wed, but still he is too outgoing for Misao. She needs to be kept in check, not, trying to out do that young man." Another sigh escaped her lips.

"When is Megumi fit to return here, after all this is her home, it saddens me that she had declared her doctors status is more important than the throne."

"Mmm, another month I believe. She is held over in Aizu with the war. The war has kept her busy, but she will return unscathed I believe. Why?"

A wicked smile graced the woman's lips as she started at the young man with spiky hair.

Upon receiving no answer the man looked down at his wife's smile. "What are you planning now, no more schemes I hope?"

"Nothing too tricky my dear husband, nothing too tricky." A small laugh escaped her and she hugged her husband's arms. "She after all needs to marry soon, even if she passes up the throne she must marry as well.

Wow I wrote that in like an hour in a half with writing an e-mail and reading a story too oooooo fun. Well now I am off to work on yet another story. Then it shall be off to typing the two I wrote on paper one of which is done or is it both hmmm. Hope it interested you. Ahh I have made a group at Yahoo called Rkmainpairings. The link doesn't like to show up on so I gave you the name please look into it. It's just a group where we can talk about main pairings and stuff. I'm the only member so please come join. Here is the link for the other sites. http:groups.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any characters.

Misao sighed as she stood next to the throne's her parents sat in. "Why do I have to be here?" Misao grumbled. She picked up her fluffy skirt, "These things are such a pain."

"My dear, darling, little daughter, you have to wear that dress today because we are expecting company." Her father stated.

"Not one, but two people." Her mother giggled. "Hmm, where is Sanosuke?"

"I don't think he'll be coming today, why?" Misao cocked an eyebrow.

"Hmm, I asked him to come here, I have a job for him." A smirk appeared on her face.

"Jeez, you and your schemes mother," Misao turned her back to the throne room trying to breathe.

The doors opened and Misao turned around quickly, gasping for air. Two men entered walking side by side, they parted as a woman came forward. Misao's eyes widened, "Megumi, it's been far too long, dear." Their mother spoke.

"I had planned on returning earlier, but the Aizu war held me over mother." Megumi replied with a sigh. "It's good to be home." Megumi smiled and walked past the two guards. The two guards left the throne room shutting the doors.

"You must be tired from you journey." Their mother said.

"Mmm, I am." Megumi smiled and bent to hug her mother. She stood once more to hug her father but the doors bursting open stopped her. She sighed tiredly and turned t look at the doors. She was shocked to see a young man standing there, instead of a guard. She blinked as she looked at him. His hair was spiky, his eyes were a chocolate brown, and a lopsided smile was on his face. She ran her eyes down the rest of his body quickly as not to gain his attention. Her wore white pants, and no shirt. She had to refrain from licking her lips at his muscular body. He was handsome to say the least, and had tanned skin.

Sano had thrusted the doors open, as he usually did, but he couldn't move. He'd only expected to see the king and queen, along with Misao. His eyes focused on a woman standing in front of the king. She turned around, a shocked look on her face. Her black hair cascaded behind her shoulders. Her eyes were weary from traveling, her small lips were parted in surprise, and her pink flower kimono showed off the curves she had. The only odd thing about her was their seemed to be something around her waist, over the kimono. He wasn't quite sure what it was.

Misao stared at Sano, 'Why has he yelled his greeting yet.' Misao blinked he was staring at Megumi, and openly. Misao looked to Megumi, who was staring as well, but not quite as openly. She quirked an eyebrow at the two and turned to her mother. She almost groaned aloud at the smirk that lay on her mother's lips. 'Not another matchmaking scheme.' Misao wanted to pound her head into a wall. Her father placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a side hug.

"Your mother means well, and somehow I think this may prove to be somewhat...interesting." Her father whispered to her. "Let her scheme, besides you won't have time to worry about Meg..."

"Move it boy, there are others that need to get through the door." A male voice hollered. Misao looked to the door once more, recognizing the voice to be the captain of the guards.

"Shit," Misao breathed. She obtained a disapproving glance from her father, as he took his arm away and stood behind Megumi once more. A growl was heard as the captain used his used his arm to try and shove the boy out of the way.

Sano snapped out of his trance, and looked behind him, not moving an inch as the man used all his weight to try and push Sano forward. A wide smirk adorned Sano's face. Misao's eyes widened as she saw it. She turned her head as she heard him speak. "I owe you..."

"Sano, please don't..." Misao and Megumi's mother tried to stop him, but just placed her hand over her eyes and shook her head.

"That," Sano sneered as he'd punched the man in the face, making him fly backwards. The captain hit the wall with an 'oof' and then fell face forward to the floor. Sano turned once more and walked into the throne room.

Megumi wore a look of disgust as she looked to the captain. She did something that made everyone turn their heads to her. "Haaaaah! I've never seen him fly that far before." Megumi laughed, a hand covering her mouth. "He's always so arrogant to, he probably deserved it." Megumi wiped a tear from her eye and turned to her father finally embracing him.

"Hmm, well it seems both have arrived. Shinomori you may enter." Misao looked to her father.

"Both," She repeated.

Megumi backed away from her father and stood next to Misao. "Yes," A smirk still on their mothers face. "Sanosuke Sagara, and Aoshi Shinomori, are going to be guarding you both." Both girls sent glares to their mother, and then one to their father.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Misao screamed, as Aoshi had yet to appear in the doorway.

"Misao, you sure haven't changed as brash as ever." Megumi retorted to her sister.

"I'm sick and tired of seeing you hurt, and having to watch as Sano rescues you in the nick of time, each time a suitor calls. You've been lucky, you haven't been injured worse, or been violated. You will be watched, and I will hear no more about this, do you understand me." By this time their mother had risen and was staring angrily at Misao.

"Megumi, I know you will want to go around the village and help the sick or injured, thus I have appointed a guard for you as well."

Megumi had never seen her mother so angry and nodded. "Which one is my guard?" Megumi managed to ask.

"I will let you know when the other arrives in the room." The next second a tall man entered, his face set in an observing state. "And here comes the other one." The tall man approaches the throne and stops at the staircase, which stand before it. He kneels on one knee and bows before them. "Aoshi Shinomori, you will be guarding our daughter Misao. Misao please step over here."

Misao looked at the man, in silver armor, and noticed the sheath on his back. 'A long sword?' She questioned herself as she moved next to her mother. Her mother took her hand and beckoned Aoshi to come closer. Aoshi walked up the stairs and stood in front of the queen. "How old is he mother?" Misao questioned.

"I am 20." Aoshi replied flatly.

"Now did that question offend you?" The queen questioned.

"No," Aoshi replied just as flatly.

"All right then, I would advise you, you watch over her and refrain from falling in love with her." A smirk was on her lips once more.

"I do not mean to be rude, but children do not interest me." Misao saw red at his statement. She growled and picked up most of her skirt in her left hand. She took the remaining three steps and now stood directly in front of him. She smiled up at him, with an eerily sweet smile.

"Men that act like stupid pigs, have yet to survive here." Misao snarled at slapped him hard across the face. He wasn't expecting that and fell backwards sliding down the stairs, and landing on his back.

Misao humped and pulled the rest of her skirt up, so her knees were showing and walked out the side door.

"My that went well mother." Megumi smirked and laughed. "I believe she's made quite an impression on him." Megumi had walked to her mother's side and whispered that. Megumi pointed to Aoshi, who was now bracing his weight on his hands and staring after her.

"Indeed she has, indeed she has." Her mother mumbled. "Now for you Megumi, this boy lives in town, so he can take you on a tour, since it's been so long since you've been here. He can introduce you to the people who are in dire need of a doctor and families that don't. You can once again familiarize yourself with the town's folk. His name is Sagara Sanosuke." Sano blinked and walked up the stairs, glancing at Aoshi, as he finally regained his composer and stood.

"This loaf is going to be my guard, I doubt he could guard a chicken coop let alone me." Megumi tried to be herself, and she almost screamed at his whispered words.

"It'll be fun to play to play with the fox, who'd want those chickens." A devilish smirk adorned his face. "Shall we go on that tour now milady." Sano bowed and extended his hand.

An evil smile was on the mothers lips as she watched Megumi take his hand, although reluctantly and they left the throne room.

"Now Aoshi, I do need to let you know of a few things. You weren't chosen just because of your record, to let you know."

"Aaa," Aoshi nodded as he fought the urge to touch his bruising cheek. His eye twitched with each restrained movement.

"My spit-fire of a daughter has a rather large cat who protects her as well, so I will warn you she may try and sick him on you, but under no circumstances are you to kill it understand me." Aoshi nodded. "Good, you will also be sharing the sane room, I'm afraid I've had suitors try and harm her in other ways, and she can not be harmed like that." A rather evil smirk appeared on her face as she spoke her next words. Aoshi was actually finding the woman very disturbing, she was hiding something. "I'm afraid even Misao is unaware of this, but she'll follow my orders. Under no circumstances will you make a complaint either. You both will share the same bed. That is all. You may go. My husband will show you to your new room."

Aoshi was shocked and horrified. He hadn't bedded with a woman in years, let alone shared a bed, and now he would have to share one with a child.

I was going to end it there but I want to write more for this chapter so on it goes

SLAM

Aoshi heard the door echo as it was shut. He'd been warned of the queens scheming mind and to watch himself and keep in her good graces, or she'd find other ways to punish him. He gulped at the thoughts.

"What are you doing here?" Misao sneered as she sat at her vanity, brushing her long hair. Aoshi watched her turn around and almost showed surprise, as she looked much older with her hair down. Misao glared at him.

"I was told we were to shared the same room." Aoshi responded.

"I wasn't told and they haven't put another bed up yet." Misao responded dryly and turned back to her mirror. Aoshi sighed as she turned away; it was going to be difficult to keep his cold act up.

"We are to share the same be as well." 'Did my voice just crack?' Aoshi questioned and then heard her scream.

"WHAT!"

Time seemed to fly by as she stood ran past him and opened her door, she returned a few moment later seething and mumbling to herself. She refused to look at Aoshi. "Are you going to make this difficult?" Aoshi asked, his voice remaining normal this time.

"No, I will not." Misao grounded out. "Do me one favor and step outside so I can change.

"No," Aoshi responded. Before she could rant and rave he continued. "I will turn around, but I have been instructed not to leave the room.

"Fine," Misao threw her hands into the air in frustration and Aoshi turned around. Aoshi couldn't stand the rustling of clothing. He wanted to turn around for some odd reason. "You can turn around." Came her short reply. Aoshi did so and almost chocked, that fluffy dress she'd had on, had made her far to skinny, and now he could see she'd been wearing something to make her look skinner. She didn't have very many womanly curves, but to say she wasn't attractive to the eye was far mistaken.

If she would try she could probably have any man she desired. Aoshi shook his head and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He removed it, knowing Misao had been watching. He placed it on a chair next to him and then slowly walked to the bed.

"Do you not have any bed clothes?" Misao asked as she saw him approach the bed.

"I sleep like this each night, I have never worn them." Aoshi responded standing at the end of the king sized bed.

"It gets rather cold here at nights, perhaps you should..." Aoshi glanced at her and shook his head. "You can have the right side, its closer to the windows and the door." Misao mumbled. She been staring at his muscular for, sure she'd Sano, in less than what Aoshi was in, but Aoshi seemed different to her. He was far more attractive, and he had muscles that fit his frame, so to say. Sano didn't have huge muscles, but they bulge a little too much for her taste. She gulped as she walked to her side of the bed and got under the covers. Aoshi did the same on his side.

Aoshi lay back, his body was exhausted, and he closed his eyes and sunk into the sheets with a sigh. Misao watched him; his face never seemed to change. Slowly she lay back on her side and turned away from him, she fell asleep after awhile of thoughts running through her head. Aoshi fell asleep moments after he sense Misao had fallen asleep.

Misao pulled the blankets over her head and snuggled into the warmth that surrounded her. She groaned as she was moved, but relaxed as the movement stopped. She sighed and fell back into a peaceful sleep.

Aoshi had been surprised, he awoken when the birds started chirping, that was about the break of dawn. He'd stiffened and wanted to get out of her embrace, but found she seemed to hold on tightly to things in her sleep. He didn't need another slap to his face. The one from yesterday made his cheek sting, and he knew it would bruise, but it would be a light bruise. Thinking about it made his cheek hurt.

Aoshi had drifted into a light sleep half an hour later, and now he lay awake once more when she groaned from the suns light coming through the window. It had to be about 7:30 in the morning. Misao had fallen back to sleep once more, and mumbled something Aoshi couldn't understand.

Half an hour later Misao awoke blinking, she was so warm, and she didn't want to move. She felt arms tighten around her and knew it was Aoshi's embrace she was in. She didn't really despise him, but the child comment hurt more than he would ever know. She smiled to herself as a thought came to her mind.

'Operation get Aoshi to fall for me, would commence after breakfast.'

Writers Mistakes that I found funny: She picked up her fluffy squirt. Squirt oooooh how did they get a squirt in that time and how could it be fluffy? hehe


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any of them.

A very bored Misao sat at the table, her legs thrown over her chair leg. "Misao would you sit properly?" He mother voiced from her seat at the head of the table.

"Telia?" Her father's voice called as he came in through the door. "Misao please sit properly." Her father stated standing in the doorway. Misao scrunched her face in annoyance and sighed as she placed her feet on the floor.

"What did you need Shinai?" Telia questioned.

"It seems something's come up and I need to leave for a few days."

"I take it you need to leave right now?" Telia stood up at Shinai's nod. "Let me at least see you off."

"Mother?" Misao asked. A side ways glance made Misao stay in her seat. "Can we eat soon at least?" Misao mumbled.

"As soon as Aoshi, Megumi and Sanosuke get here you may serve them breakfast. I've lost my appetite." Telia followed her husband out the door.

"Great, I get left alone like usual." Misao grumbled, placing her elbows on the table as she thought back on what happen the day before.

**Misao had reluctantly sat up. She smiled at Aoshi, and then got off the bed, She raked her finger through her long hair, wincing as she hit a knot.**

**"Why do you keep your hair so long?" Aoshi's voice was a little scratchy.**

**Misao sat down at her vanity, making sure her hair was over the back of the chair, so she didn't sit on it. "I've always had it long, I don't want it short." Misao stated, never having really thought about it.**

**Aoshi was still lying on the bed. He had raised himself placing his weight on his elbows. His eyes followed her movements. Misao sighed as she brought some of her hair over her shoulder. 'I need to wash my hair.' Misao thought.**

**"Do you always hold things in your sleep?" Aoshi's voice seemed to float through the air. Misao took a deep breath. 'I have to admit his voice is relaxing.'**

**"Yeah, I guess I do." Misao answered. "I always grabbed things, pillows, teddy bears." Misao tossed her hair behind her once more. She stood up. "I need to take a bath, you can wait outside the door. I could care less, what my mother says to that." Her eyes turned angry as she met his tired gaze. He closed his eyes and flopped back on the bed.**

**Misao glowered at him, then gasped. "I forgot you had to travel here in a short time huh?" Misao cocked her head to the side, staring down at him.**

**"Yes," Aoshi stated finding it hard to stay awake.**

**"I suppose I can wait another couple hours." Misao sighed as she went back to her vanity picking her brush up once more she started to brush her hair out.**

**Misao hummed lightly as she brushed her hair getting every little knot out. 'I have no idea what I'm going to do while he sleeps. She smiled at her reflection and decided to put her hair in its usual braid. She wound the strands together tightly so it would take her a little more time. Her eyes kept wandering to the part of the mirror where she could see his form. She had to admit he was very handsome, she could hear his even breathing as he slept.**

**She stood up once her hair was braided tightly, using a tie to fasten it together. She walked over to the bed and got on her side of it slowly, trying to keep the shifting of the bed to a minimum. She lay on her side and propped her head on her left hand, her elbow digging into the mattress from the weight.**

**She looked over his form, covered by a thin sheet. One of his hands was lying on his stomach above the sheet, while his other arm lay under the sheet next to him. Her eyes raked over his shirtless form. She stopped where the sheet was and sighed as she flopped onto her side. His hair shimmered in the sunlight, peeking through the mostly closed curtain. Misao's right hand twitched slightly as she stopped herself from brush his bangs out of his face.**

**A sigh left her as she dropped her left arm, lightly laying it above her head. She laid her head on her upper arm. She stared at him for a while longer, when she reached out her right hand. She couldn't stand it any longer; she wanted to find out how soft his hair was.**

**She gasped as her wrist was caught, lightly. "What is it? You've been staring at me since you were at the mirror." His grayish eyes pinned her and she gulped at the straightforward stare.**

**"I'm sorry, I don't have anything to do while you sleep." She blushed as she turned onto her back. A smile coming to her face as she brought her left arm down and laid it flat against the mattress. She glanced over to Aoshi once more and found his eyes shut once more. Quickly she rolled onto her arm and pushed her weight toward him.**

**Her left hand laid on the mattress, while her right on his left shoulder. She smiled own at him, but found his eyes were still shut. She chuckled, and 'eeped' as she found herself pinned beneath him. Her wide sea green eyes stared into his cold gray ones. She could feel his weight pushing her into the mattress. He kept most of his weight off of her so not to crush her.**

**"I advise you loose any and all notions to try and gain my feelings." His voice was cold and her eyes widened a little more.**

**"How?"**

**"I've had many woman attempt it. I grow tired of it, I am here to protect you not to wed you." He closed his eyes and rolled off her. He turned onto his left side, his back facing her. Misao lifted herself into a sitting position, her eyes sad. She got off the bed and went to the window. She pulled the left part of the curtain back and laid her hand against the glass and let the curtain fall back to its previous place.**

**She slowly slid down to the window sear and sat down on it, bringing her knees up to her chest as she looked down at the courtyard. She spotted Megumi, with Sano following behind her at a slower pace. A scowl seemed to be on her face, she looked to Sano and saw a wide grin. 'Teasing her?' A small smile came to her lips as she watched the scenery until Aoshi was ready to take her to the bathing room.**

**Misao sighed as she waded into the huge bath. She leaned back against the wall as she let the water relax her muscles. She heard the door open and turned around placing her fingers on the edge while she slightly peeked over it.**

**"Miss, I have come to help with your hair." A maid smiled. Misao let out a heavy sigh.**

**'Why am I so nervous, it's not like I haven't had a guard before. Oh I haven't, Sano's the only guy besides my father I've really ever had to rely on.'**

**'Miss?" The maid question as she stood directly above her now in a towel. She held a basket, which contained bottles in it.**

**"Uhh, sorry." Misao laughed. "You can come in then." Misao smiled as she turned around and waded into the middle of the bath.**

**A crooked smile appeared on the girls face. She walked the few steps to the stairs and proceeded down the stairs. She set the basket on the last step, before the ones in water. She had her back to Misao, who dunked her head and got her hair wet. The girl looked behind her as Misao came up. She shook her head, but kept her back to the girl.**

**The girl's smile widened as she pulled something from the bottom of the basket. She hid the object behind her back as she approached Misao. A low chuckle came from her.**

**Misao hadn't realized it wasn't the same girl that usually helped her. She was lost in her thoughts, her eyes closed as she listened to the girl wade through the water. The girl stopped and Misao felt a chill down her spine. She turned around quickly and dodged to the left.**

**"You're not nearly as good as they say." The girls voice echoed against the walls.**

**"What do you want, Misao winced as she dodged again, but not quick enough. Her upper left arm stung and she grabbed it. She backed away a few steps. Misao's eyes darted from the bloody knife to the girl's eyes. Misao winced as she applied pressure to the wound as she felt blood run over her fingers. She took another step back and cried out as she fell backwards hitting her right shoulder on the wall.**

**Her face contorted in a look of pain, as she seemed to bounce off the wall, slightly. Her right arm dropped from the wound on her left arm. She flexed her fingers and felt pain shoot through her arm. She saw a flash of silver and gained a small amount of footing and flew away as she heard the knife hit the wall. She closed her eyes and held her breath as she went under water. She flipped onto her back and bolted up as she felt something slice the skin on her right leg. A scream left her lips as she backed away from the girl. She pulled her legs closer to her body, barely managing to keep her head above water as she was in the deeper end of the bath.**

**Misao placed her left hand on the floor of the bath and pushed herself up, managing to get onto her feet, with a small amount of pain. She staggered as pain shot up her leg as she put most of her weight on her right leg to steady herself. Quickly she leaned onto her left leg and gasped as she saw the knife coming toward her side.**

**She heard the knife enter flesh and gasped, as she didn't feel anything. Her hands came in contact with a soft material. Misao looked up and saw Aoshi, a middle size blade in his hand. He stepped back and Misao instinctively placed her hands on his back as she stepped back as well. She saw his head move slightly as he glanced at her.**

**She gripped the soft material as she heard the clash of metal. She saw Aoshi's right hand move to the side swiftly, his hand turning as he used the handle of the blade and knocked the knife from the woman's hand.**

**Misao's eyes widened as she saw blood spray in all directions. A scream escaped her as she saw the water turning a red color. She closed her eyes and leaned against Aoshi. Her head was spinning and her shoulder ached, from her death grip on the blue material. She thought she felt him turn around, but found she was having trouble trying to keep her eyelids open. Her eyes closed and her body fell limp as she fell into unconsciousness.**

Okay I want to continue with it butttttt I have had to write this three times now and well I DON'T WANT TO WRITE IT AGAIN so I am going to post this it is really short, but I plan on starting the next chapter like right now. So hopefully I have it done soon. So sorry about the shortness, I had it going three different directions so this isn't the best as my stupid family ahs to shut the computer down before I get a chance to save and wala the auto save doesn't seem to work with this story grrrrr, sooooooo this is what you are stuck with k. Well gotta go.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own any Rk Characters.. Any and all others are mine, unless otherwise stated.

Aoshi strode down the hall, a slight limp present; he'd just gotten done taking Misao to her room so the doctor could look at her. His injury had been wrapped before the doctor would even consider looking closely at her, insisting she wouldn't die from a few cuts. Aoshi knew what needed to be done, he didn't want to even think of how she would react, but it was the only way. He would need to talk to the king and queen to see if they would agree or disagree with his thoughts. If they did he needed to think of something else in order for Misao to be safe.

Aoshi had been there barley two days and she'd already been attacked once. He'd been careless to let the woman, into the bath, without checking her basket. He'd seen scented oils and didn't even think about what may lay under them.

His thoughts went back to the bath.

Aoshi had been standing outside the door when the woman approached. A smile on her face as she lifted the basket slightly showing that was all she carried. Aoshi nodded at her, then opened the door, and turned back to looking down the hall as he heard the door click shut.

**He hadn't felt right since the first night, after the queen had given him a potion to help him sleep. The king had insisted that he take the potion, they needed him rested for what was coming up. Aoshi reluctantly agreed and took the potion and it did help him sleep, but left him feeling rather tired the next morning.**

**Aoshi found he still felt slightly tired, not sure if it was in fact the effects of the potion or just his body reacting to the little sleep he'd received lately. He closed his eyes as a wave of dizzy-ness passed through him. It passed instantly as he heard a cry from the bath. Swiftly he unsheathed one of his kodachi and yanked the door open rushing inside. **

**Aoshi heard the sound of metal hitting the stonewall of the bath. Misao rising from under the water, a scream leaving her lips caught Aoshi's attention. He moved forward watching Misao and her assailant. He rushed into the water, watching as Misao almost went under, the next instant she was staggering onto her feet, a wince on her face.**

**Aoshi waded as quickly as he could through the water, the blue cloak causing him to move slower, from the amount of water it retained. Aoshi dived forward, twisting to face the girl assailant. Misao didn't have enough time, from standing, to block the blade aimed for her side. Aoshi's eyes widened in pain as the knife dug into his leg.**

**A snarl left the girl as the knife dug further into his skin. Aoshi took a step back the blade causing more pain to flicker through his body. He felt a slight tug on his cape, as Misao grabbed the material. He glanced back at her, gasping slightly as the blade in his leg was yanked from his leg. **

**The woman brought the blade up and then down, trying to slice Aoshi in the chest, only to be blocked with Aoshi's koadachi. Aoshi shifted the blade in his hand pushing the girl's blade away from him. The stunned face she had give Aoshi the moment he needed to disarm her. He flipped his hand slightly and used the bottom of the handle and knocked the blade from her hand.**

**Instantly the girl moved forward, her eyes widening in horror as she rushed into Aoshi's kodachi. Her cold eyes looked at him, a smile on her face and then her features went limp as she closed her eyes.**

**Aoshi heard Misao's scream and turned as her weight fell heavily on him. Misao's hands still fisted his cape made it difficult to move, without being slightly chocked. Aoshi yanked the cape from her grasp and pulled her out of the water.**

**He rushed to the side of the bath and placed her on the floor. Aoshi lifted himself from the water, his injured left leg buckling from the injury. Aoshi took a heavy breath and then kneeled, putting most of his weight on his right leg. **

**Aoshi looked at Misao's unconscious body and saw a shiver pass through her. He unclasped his cape and threw it over her naked body. Aoshi took yet another breath and then stood. He bent down to lift Misao up, feeling pain shoot through his entire body at the added weight on his leg.**

**He walked down the long hallway back toward Misao's room passing only one servant. Another clatter met his ears, for the day, as he looked to her. It was the servant bringing them lunch. "Go get the doctor and tell him to go to princess Misao's room. Then get the king and queen." Aoshi voiced at the look of horror on her face. "Go!" Aoshi commanded and instantly she shot off toward the opposite direction of Misao's room.**

**Aoshi placed Misao on her bed and waited for the doctor to arrive. He'd been slightly surprised when Megumi burst into the room. Instantly she started flinging questions at him, which he answered when she calmed down.**

"**I can't believe this, she's been injured yet again. Even a bodyguard can't help." Megumi mumbled after she heard what happened. She shot a glare at Aoshi, who only blinked at her words.**

"**I didn't think a male bodyguard would be allowed to be in the bathing room while a princess bathes." Aoshi replied dryly. The people in the palace seemed to love pointing anything that happened on someone else besides themselves.**

"**Well of course not, but why didn't you check the things she was carrying?" Megumi turned to face him.**

"**..." Aoshi stayed silent, he couldn't blame his lack of thought on a potion. That would only prove he reacted the same way as they did. Megumi nodded her head and then turned back to her sister once more. "I'd advise you put your family feelings out of the picture and remove the cloak from her, part of it is wet.**

**Megumi gasped and instantly went to work removing it, telling Aoshi to turn around. As soon as she'd looked over Misao's wound she turned back to Aoshi. "Your wound is far worse than hers, I need to dress and clean it first.**

**Thus Aoshi had his leg bandaged and cleaned and then was rushed from the room. He glanced back at Misao and then saw the colored wooden door as it was shut. **

"You take pain very well already walking on your injured leg. How do you do it Aoshi?"

"Do what? Anyone can ignore the pain and keep walking." Aoshi stated flatly as a spy he'd learned to do that quite often not making a sound.

"Your face doesn't change either?" Aoshi glanced over at her, his eyes glancing around the hall as it fanned out, showing they were getting close to the doors.

"I've learned to hide my emotions no matter what, if you will excuse me your husband has sent for me." Aoshi tried to walk past her only to have her move with him.

"Do tell him to come see Misao soon." Telia's eyes were narrowed slits, as her voice seemed to make the air seem colder. Aoshi nodded and then watched as she stepped to the left and let him pass. He could hear the clack of her heels as she walked down the hallway in a hurry.

Aoshi stayed where he was as a thought entered his head, instantly he banished the thought and continued toward the king's room.

* * *

Aoshi scanned the grounds, he'd barley gotten any sleep and the potion the queen had given him seemed to still be affecting his movements slightly. His movements seemed too slow to do much of anything today. He felt his muscles protest as he tried to go through his kata. 

"Shouldn't you be guarding Misao?" Aoshi whipped his head around as he heard a male voice.

"And you Megumi." Aoshi stated coldly as he sheathed his kodachi's. He hadn't felt his presence.

"She's with Misao wants to be there when she wakes up. A guard is posted outside the door." Sano shrugged and sat down on the cool grass.

"You haven't slept?" Aoshi questioned as he leaned against the castle wall.

"Nope the fox lady has me running errands for her and all. I'll get some sleep later." A smirk appeared on his face.

Aoshi glanced at him and then pushed away from the wall. "Let Megumi know that I will tend to my wound." Aoshi voiced not knowing how to really end the conversation. Conversing with boys such as him did not interest him.

"Huh Oh yeah I'll let her know later Shinomori."

Aoshi slowly walked around the grounds, the suns light coming over the hills. Aoshi turned and watched it rise for a time. He'd had a rather long talk with the king and found he'd be away for a while and Aoshi needed to bring his thoughts up with the queen.

**Okay well my stupid brain tells me this is a good ending for the chapter...but I am going to try and type another chapter and Ill post that a few days after this so I can make up for the long gap. I'm so tired darn it being Sunday. I guess doing origami for three hours wasn't too smart either it was fun though. It feels weird actually having Sunday off from both my jobs...hopefully I can get some chapters posted for fics and make all my readers happy hmm. Anyway any comments and questions leave in a review and I'll answer them. I could really use some questions to get my thoughts flowing so I can start explaining some things anyway bye.**


End file.
